metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Gear Solid (fan comic)
Metal Gear Solid is a fan-made webcomic written by Matthew James Logan, and illustrated by Anthony Rivera. The comic is scheduled to start production in summer 2015. The first scheduled arc will follow Metal Gear Solid:Sins of the Patriots arc, albeit with changes to the plotline, with new characters such as Albatross "Old Boy", and his apprentices, Angel and "Diamond Cutter" Dallas. Hive Division has allowed the use of their character Pierre Leclerc to be utilized in the comic, as long as they are given the proper mention that is is their character. The relationship between Catherine, and Solid Snake is stated to mirror that of Joel and Ellie from The Last of Us and James "Logan" Howlett (Wolverine) and Laura Logan-Kinney (X-23/Talon) from the Marvel X-Men comics. Catherine is described to be similar to a new fan just getting into the Metal Gear franchise, constantly asking Snake and Meryl about past events in the series, such as the Shadow Moses Incident, Snake's ties with Pierre, and the Tanker and Big Shell Incidents. Although a major character, Roy Campbell will only be in up to two issues of the comic. Theme *One of the major themes in the comic will focus on change. Most of which comes from the fall of the Sons of the Patriots system, both on the civilian life, and that of mercenaries. *Also a theme will be Snake trying to adapt to civilian life, raising Catherine and fulfilling Big Boss's dying wish, while at the same time, Snake feeling constricted, and his need to fight. State of the world With the story starting over a year after [[w:c:MetalGear:Naked Sin|the end of Metal Gear Solid 4]], the world is still re-adjusting to life without the SOP system as many people are still going through withdrawals from the System, a major recession and lack of work. With the sudden ceasefire, and majority of weapons being unable to operate properly, most soldiers and PMCs are not able to work (which includes characters like Pierre Lecerc and Albatross). Also, on the civilian portion, a "mysterious hacker" leaked all the information on the The Patriots and the AI's, which included every secret out on the internet, which only further infuriated the populace. Characters Major characters *Solid Snake (Will be going under the alias David Pliskin for a majority of the story.) *Meryl Silverburgh *Catherine *Pierre Leclerc *Albatross "Old Boy" *Griffioen Minor Characters *"Diamond Cutter" Dallas *Angel *Agent Jericho *Agent Cage *Roy Campbell *Katnis Groups and Organizations *ArmsTech **FOXHOUND (revived as a subsidiary, special unit under the command of ArmsTech.) *The Order of Cipher Behind the scenes Facebook group polls Upon announcement of the comic, Logan hosted polls on several Metal Gear fan groups around Facebook, asking what easter eggs fans would like to see; Number 1 choice was Policenauts/Snatcher posters. 2 was Beauty and the Beast Unit & Haven Trooper statues from Metal Gear Solid 4 and number 3 was Psycho Mantis and The Sorrow dolls. All of which shall appear in the comic. Arcs *''Sins of the Patriots'' - Set in 2015, stars Snake, Meryl and Catherine, and shows life post-fall of the Patriots. It will take elements from the post M-Day ''arc and ''Winds of Change arc from X-Men. *''Ghosts of War -'' Set over a decade after Metal Gear Solid 4, follows Catherine, and Katnis as agents of ArmsTech. Takes technological elements from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, such as the codec system. It will take elements from the New Blood ''arc from X-Men. *''World's Power -'' A direct sequel to ''Ghosts of War, it will feature Catherine and Katnis as primary protagonists again, it will take elements from the New Blood ''and ''U-Men ''storylines from X-Men. Gallery CatherineConceptArt01.jpg|Concept artwork of Catherine for the 'World Power''' arc. Category:Fan comics